Achieving effective power reduction in mobile system link architectures is a challenging task. Efficient low-power interfaces use circuits which may require turn-on or clock phase lock acquisition times. Unfortunately, the power consumption and latency resulting from such times may be inconsistent with the dynamic power and latency requirements of low-power systems. Moreover, architecting various power-modes to achieve bandwidth agility and lower total power involves additional delay to change between the power modes.